1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a child resistant dispenser. More specifically, the present invention relates to a child resistant dispenser having an opposed motion child resistant closure such as a squeeze and turn closure as well as an opposed motion child resistant dispenser such as a squeeze and lift flip-top.
2. Description of the Related Art
The U.S. Consumer Products Safety Commission (CPSC) recently enacted rules requiring child resistant (CR) packaging for household products containing hydrocarbons and having a low viscosity. The CPSC has documented a plurality of fatalities of children under the age of five years involving aspiration of hydrocarbon products. The American Association of Poison Control Centers has documented over 11,000 potential aspiration exposures to common household products containing hydrocarbons.
Aspiration of hydrocarbon products into a child's lungs causes a pneumonia-like condition, irreversible permanent lung damage, and even death. According to the Consumer Product Safety Commission, there are currently no known techniques for safely removing these oily substances from the lungs. In an effort to better protect children from ingestion and aspiration of low viscosity hydrocarbon containing products, the CSPC passed the above mentioned rule for manufacturers of low viscosity hydrocarbons.
In view of the new consumer products safety commission rules and deficiencies in known dispensing closures with respect to those rules, it is preferable to have a child resistant dispenser having a child resistant feature on the closure and the lid wherein each feature requires an opposed motion to deactivate a safety mechanism and access container contents.